1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor stop control device for a gaming machine and a gaming machine provided with the motor stop control device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in a symbol changing device for a gaming machine (for example, a slot machine), a rotary shaft of a stepping motor is directly inserted in a center opening of a reel (a direct-drive system) (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Hei10(1998)-71240). Such a direct-drive system adopts the structure in which a rotational torque of the stepping motor is directly transmitted to a rotary shaft of the reel and hence, the structure around the stepping motor is simplified.